


Saving Tevos

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [41]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Council Week 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: The end of the war is coming, and Aethyta isn't going to let Tevos be swept away by it





	Saving Tevos

**Author's Note:**

> A nonspecific drabble that will be rolled into a later point of Cari'ssi'mi.
> 
> It seemed appropriate to post what I had in honor of Council Week 2018!
> 
> https://councilweek.tumblr.com/

Aethyta strode through the reception area, flanked by four members of Eclipse, two on either side. J’neri rose to intercept the matriarch, but Aethyta stopped her with a glare. “Don’t even try it. You need to get off the Citadel, and I’ll feel bad if I’m the one that hurts your chances.”

She burst through the door behind J’neri’s desk without breaking stride, her escort verifying that the shaken receptionist didn’t try something stupid. Aethyta would have been impressed if she did, but wasn’t expecting it. When no fighting erupted behind her, she considered her instincts to be correct and allowed herself to focus on the startled Counselor who was trying to reach C-Sec on comm.

Aethyta knocked the terminal off Tevos’ desk with a sweep of her arm, shattering it against a wall. “You won’t need that.” She reached behind her without looking, and a yellow and black bundle was laid across her arm.

Goddess, she'd missed working with competent people.

She immediately threw it at Tevos, hitting her in the chest, causing the Counselor to catch it in reflex. So far the shocked councilor hadn’t said a word.

“Put that on, Dumbass,” Aethyta shouted as her escort fanned out around her. “I haven’t got all day and we need to get moving.”

Tevos looked down at her arms, realizing what she held. “Where? How did…?”

“Don’t get all emotional on me now Tevos, I don’t have the time and neither do you. It’s not yours. I’m sentimental, but I’m not that sentimental.” Aethyta lowered her voice. “Put. It. On.”

“I’m not wearing that.” Tevos dropped the set of Eclipse commando leathers onto her desk. “I’m the asari Councilor. It would be unseemly.”

“You wore leathers like that for half as long as you’ve been the Councilor. Or did you forget that I was there?” Aethyta shook her head. “Hurry up.” She pushed the leathers at Tevos. “We have to go. It isn’t safe.”

Tevos jerked her head up from looking at the leathers. “What do you mean?”

“The Alliance has started their offensive. They’re on their way to The Illusive Man’s base right now. This is it. One way or another, we’re committed.” She again indicated the leathers in front of Tevos. “Hurry up!”

“That’s classified! How did you…”

Aethyta rolled her eyes. “As if you couldn’t figure it out.” She waved her arm to take in her companions. “Never mind that anyway, we’re here to rescue you.”

“I already told Shepard, there’s too much to do! Thessia has fallen. Our very civilization is at risk! I have to be here to…”

“Shut up!” Aethyta interrupted again. “There isn’t going to be any here! There isn’t going to be any Thessia! We need to help the Alliance until the Reapers are defeated, and keep as many asari alive as we can while we do it. Civilization doesn’t matter if no one survives to enjoy it.”

“C-Sec has been able to maintain order…”

“Fuck, you just don’t get to, do you? The Citadel was almost destroyed by Sovereign, was almost taken by Cerberus, what makes you think you’re safe here?”

“The Citadel Fleet…”

“Is gone!” Aethyta thundered. “You moron! When the Alliance took off with Shepard, the main forces of the asari and turian fleets moved to guard the Crucible! All you have are support vessels! How long do you think they’ll last against a Reaper?”

Tevos paled. “They’ve only just departed. The Reapers won’t know we’re undefended.”

“Goddess you’re bad at this.” Aethyta collected herself. “How many indoctrinated agents do you think you have among the refugees? The Reapers are already on their way. I’d bet my life on it, but I’m not going to bet yours. Now if you don’t get into those goddess damned leathers I’m going to stuff you into them myself.”

Tevos nodded as she started removing her dress. “Why are you even here? Why do you care if I live or die?”

“Because somehow three of my girls have found reason to care about you, and I’m done with disappointing them.” Aethyta turned to one of the commandos. “Siame, her assistant’s still hiding in a corner out there, see if she’s coming with us. As soon as Councilor Moron squeezes her ass into those leathers we have to go get Sha’ira.”


End file.
